Beso Robado
by MiriAnzu
Summary: [RESUBIDO][LEER SINOPSIS] Fic subido originalmente para la semana Korrasami. Día 2-Beso Robado. Un mes ha pasado desde su primer beso, Asami y Korra sienten que no se ven los suficiente, pero una inesperada ayuda hara que tengan una cita de ensueño y un beso inesperado


**Beso Robado**

Hacía un mes que Korra y Asami habían regresado de sus vacaciones en el mundo espiritual, hace un mes que iniciaron su relación como pareja y hacía un mes de su primer beso. Pero era un mes en el que ambas chicas solo se veían a lo mucho 2 veces a la semana, al volver del descanso, el trabajo de Asami para con la ciudad había crecido, y Korra estaba de un lado a otro ayudando a Wu con los cambios que harían al Reino Tierra, ahora conocido como Naciones Unidas de la Tierra, o algo así, Asami no podía recordar ese extravagante nombre que Wu le había contado.

La joven CEO se encontraba dibujando unos planos, cuando detrás de ellas comenzó a caminar un hombre de tez morena, un traje azul y bigote, se trataba de Varrick, quien había estado ayudando a Industrias Futuro con los arreglos de la ciudad.

"Pero si es Asami, trabajando aquí en lugar de estar 'Haciendo la cosa'" Varrick sonreía mirando lo que Asami hacía.

"No entiendo muy bien a que te refieres con eso de 'La cosa'" Decía la joven Sato aun confundida por lo que decía su socio.

"Ya sabes 'La cosa' Creo que solo Zhu-Li me entiende, ya sabes celebrar tu mes de relación con el Avatar Korra" Varrick era más inteligente de lo que parecía y muy observador, desde hacía mucho había notado lo de Korra y Asami, sobre todo cuando ambas volvieron del mundo espiritual y las miradas que se daban.

Cuando las chicas les contaron a sus amigos sobre su relación, Asami podría jurar que Bolin y Varrick apostaron, y Varrick había ganado.

"Pues Korra y yo no tenemos mucho tiempo libre, así que no planeamos nada en realidad" Asami parecía triste por decir esto, mientras seguía dibujando y borrando el plano.

"Eso no es posible ¡ASAMI! Debes hacer algo, pasar cada momento juntas, cuando venga la familia, ya sabes, los hijos y demás no podrán salir" Varrick tomaba a Asami del brazo, levantándola y caminando con ella tomada del brazo.

"Espera ¿Familia? Es muy pronto para eso ¿No crees?" La joven CEO detenía a Varrick confundida, y algo asustada por el comentario del sureño.

"Cuando 2 personas se aman la familia viene, yo sé lo que te digo, Asami ¡Zhu-li!" Varrick llamaba a su esposa quien aparecía detrás de él con lo que parecían 2 boletos, que Varrick tomaba y le entregaba a Asami "Esta sábado Korra y tú celebraran su mes de relación viendo mi más reciente mover, titulado: 'Nuktuk y el Avatar vs La dictadora cyborg[1]' ¿Qué te parece? Un regalo para mi socia Número 1 ¡Ve y 'has la cosa'!" Varrick ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de Asami, quien le daba una cálida sonrisa a Varrick y a Zhu-Li.

"Muchas gracias, a ambos" La pareja le regresaba la sonrisa a Asami. La joven ingeniero corrió a llamar a la casa de Tenzin, para informarle a Korra sobre la cita que Varrick les ayudó a concebir "Buenas tardes, Tenzin ¿Se encuentra Korra?" Preguntaba Asami al hombre que acababa de responder el teléfono.

"Asami, hola. Si, Korra acaba de llegar ¿Quieres que te la pase?" El hombre estaba realmente feliz de escuchar la voz de la joven Sato a quien él quería como un miembro más de su familia.

"Por favor, Tenzin, si no es mucha molestia"

"Ninguna" El maestro aire tapaba el micrófono con su mano y llamaba a Korra con la otra mano para que se acercara a contestar, cuando la joven Avatar se acercó le entregó el teléfono y comenzó a hablar.

"¿Bueno?" Preguntaba Korra para saber quién llamaba, temía que fueran Wu, Raiko, Lin o incluso Mako; el ahora segundo al mando de Lin en la policía, con alguna misión para ella, alguna aburrida o agotadora misión.

"Korra, soy yo, Asami" La voz del otro lado sonaba muy animada y esto calmaba y alegraba a Korra, la voz de Asami siempre la hacía sonreír, en especial si sonaba así de feliz.

"¿Qué pasa, Sami?"

"¿Este sábado tienes algo que hacer?"

"No" Respondía Korra confundida por la pregunta de su novia.

"Perfecto ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a ver el más reciente mover de la compañía de Varrick?"

"Señorita Sato ¿Me está invitando a tener una cita con usted? No lo sé, si mi novia se entera se podría enojar" Korra bromeaba por la invitación, evitando así el creciente sonrojo en su rostro.

"Estoy segura que su novia no tendrá problemas con esto, Avatar Korra" Reía Asami por ese juego que ella y Korra tenían siempre.

"Está bien, señorita CEO, tenemos una cita. La veo este sábado afuera del teatro" Sonreía Korra, emocionada de poder ver a la chica que le había robado el corazón.

"Hasta el sábado" Asami por su lado no podía creerlo, por fin vería a Korra y tendrían una cita, de hecho Asami comenzó a pensar y esa sería su primer cita real, desde que volvieron solo se veían, comían en casa de Tenzin o en la mansión Sato, pero nunca estaban solas, siempre estaba la familia de Tenzin, la familia de Mako y Bolin, o los mismo Bolin y Mako, a veces Opal.

El día de la cita por fin llegó, Asami estaba sentada en la mesa donde solía aplicarse el maquillaje, aplicándose su ya característico labial, con ese color que había quedado dibujado en alguna mejilla de Korra un par de veces. La joven Sato comenzaba a ensayar su sonrisa en el espejo, quería que fuera perfecta para su Korra, su dulce y tierna novia que siempre le sonreía con esa sonrisita característica y tonta que Asami amaba. La ojiverde se puso su traje de diario, no quería una cita muy formal, solo quería pasar un momento con Korra, una simple celebración de un mes, nada extravagante.

Subió a su sato-móvil dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el teatro, no quería hacer esperar a Korra, quien seguramente ya habría llegado, la joven estacionó su vehículo y comenzó a caminar deprisa, hasta que un pensamiento apareció en su mente, una duda ¿Qué tal si Korra y ella estaban llevando todo muy rápido? ¿Qué tal si terminaban y todo ese hermoso momento que era su relación se desvanecía? Siguió caminando hasta que al llegar vio a Korra parada ahí viendo al cielo y en su mano llevaba lo que parecía ser un ramo de lirios de fuego, una flor típica de la nación del fuego, y las favoritas de Asami. Esta escena hizo que toda duda que hubiese acechado la mente de Asami se disipara, por lo que con una sonrisa se acercó a su novia.

"¿Korra?" Asami se acercaba sacando a Korra de su trance.

"Asami, hola. Yo te traje estas flores" Korra agachaba la cabeza apenada y estirando los brazos para alcanzarle las flores a su querida Asami.

La joven Sato tomó las flores y las abrazo, sonriendo por la ternura que podría demostrar Korra cuando se trataba de ella "Gracias, Korra, son hermosas"

"No tanto como tú" Decía Korra, quien acababa de cambiar a 3 diferentes tonos de rojo, sin notar que había pasado lo mismo con el rostro de Asami.

"¿Entramos?" Preguntaba Asami para cambiar de tema.

"Claro. Después de usted, señorita Sato" Korra hacía una reverencia que invitaba a Asami a pasar primero.

"Que caballerosa" Comentaba la joven de mayor estatura ante el amable gestor de la joven Avatar hacia ella.

Ya en el teatro había varias personas esperando por ver a Nuktuk, pero a Korra le sorprendía que la mayoría eran niños, los boletos eran para un palco privado, por lo que al entrar había unos asientos más cómodos que los demás, y solo estaban ellas 2, pero llegaron justo al tiempo el mover estaba empezando, las chicas tomaron asiento, y comenzaron a ver que había preparado Varrick, por el título parecía estar relacionado con el incidente de Kuvira.

El mover comenzaba con Nuktuk, o sea Bolin, en Ciudad Republica, buscando al Avatar; Korra y Asami reían por la escena, aunque debían admitir que Bolin parecía hacer un buen trabajo, lo siguiente desconcertó un poco a Korra, una chica de traje azul y cabello corto montaba una criatura parecida a Naga se acercaba a Nuktuk, cuando vieron de cerca, las chicas se sorprendieron

"¿Zhu-Li?" Preguntaban ambas chicas con la boca abierta.

Varrick había decidido que Zhu-Li podría representar al Avatar, ambas eran fuertes, a veces eran malvadas máquinas de destrucción que podían acabar con sus enemigos[2], con esa palabras le había explicado a Bolin porque la señora de Varrick sería el Avatar.

El mover pasaba con escenas que hacían reír a las chicas, otras que las tenían al filo del asiento, como cuando la actriz que representaba a Kuvira, la dictadora cyborg atacaba Zaofu, otras escenas hacían que Korra se apenara por como Varrick las había representado. Pero hubo una escena que llamó la atención de ambas, una escena que hizo que el corazón de Asami se detuviera, en esta escena un actor representando a Hiroshi comenzaba a luchar con el robot gigante, para ayudar a Nuktuk y al Avatar a destruir el plan de Kuvira, pero el hombre se sacrificaba para salvar a la ciudad, al ver esto, los ojos de Asami se llenaron de tristeza, hasta que llegó el final, donde Nuktuk y el Avatar arrestaban a Kuvira llevándola a una prisión de la que nunca podría escapar.

La pantalla se puso negra y de repente una foto de Hiroshi apareció con unas letras que decían "Hiroshi Sato: Héroe de Ciudad Republica" La gente comenzó a levantarse y aplaudir, a ovacionar al padre de Asami, esto provocó que la joven esta vez comenzara a llorar en serio, mientras Korra la abrazaba para reconfortarla.

Al salir, ya más tranquilas, Korra trató de decir algo, pero las palabras no salían.

"Asami…yo…" Pero era interrumpida.

"No te preocupes, Korra, lo que hizo Varrick no fue malo, pero aún recuerdo lo que pasó y me dan ganas de llorar"

"No puedo decir que lo entiendo, yo tengo a mis 2 padres, pero te ayudare a no estar triste, lo prometo" Decía Korra con una sonrisa, sonrisa que Asami respondía.

"¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?" Preguntaba ya más alegre la señorita Sato.

"Vayamos a cenar, tengo mucha hambre, vayamos a los fideos de Narook" Korra comenzaba a imaginarse los platillos que comería ahí, y sin notarlo sacaba su lengua saboreando ya, y haciendo que su novia comenzara a reír.

"Muy bien, vayamos a Narook"

El resto de la cita fue tranquila, cenaron en Narook los fideos favoritos de Korra, a la joven ingeniero no le disgustaba en lo absoluto ir ahí, le gustaban los fideos, en especial porque hacían feliz a Korra y a Bolin.

Después ambas chicas fueron al muelle, donde había juegos ese día, Korra jugaba en varios para ganar premios para Asami, pero fallando en todos, hasta que por fin ganó un peluche de un perro-oso polar que se parecía mucho a Naga.

"Para usted, hermosa señorita" Decía Korra entregando el peluche a su amada novia.

"Es muy lindo, gracias, Korra" La joven CEO abrazaba al peluche y luego abrazaba a Korra y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras caminaban compraban dulces y mucha comida, otra cosa que amaba Asami de Korra, era su apetito, Korra podía comer tazones y tazones de comida y nunca llenarse; este era un algodón de azúcar que Korra comenzaba a morder, y luego lo acercaba al rostro de Asami para que lo mordiera de igual forma. Korra seguía comiendo sin notar que un pedazo del algodón había quedado pegado a su nariz, haciendo que Asami comenzara a reír de nuevo y tomando el dulce con su mano, para dárselo a su novia. Caminaron más y más hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una rueda de la fortuna, Asami tomó a Korra de la mano para subirla, ya en la pequeña casita que las llevaría alto, las jóvenes veían la ciudad, las hermosas luces, mientras ambas se tomaban de la mano.

Asami volteó a ver a Korra, su rostro se veía hermoso entre la noche, las luces de los juegos y la ciudad que la iluminaban, la joven Sato se sonrojó y tomó una decisión.

"Korra" Llamaba tímidamente Asami.

"¿Sí?" Korra volteaba para que sus labios fueran capturados por los de la chica que amaba, los ojos de Korra seguían abiertos y mostrando sorpresa, pero el Avatar no dejaba de corresponder el beso.

Al terminar el beso, Asami y Korra estaban sonrojadas a más no poder, habían alcanzado el tono más alto de rojo.

"Veo que te deje sorprendida con ese beso robado, de seguro piensas que soy traviesa y que me gusta coquetear, pero si la vida me enseño algo es: nunca ignorar lo que he buscado. Te amo, Korra, esa es mi sensación[3]"

"Asami…"

"Si te soy honesta, tenía dudas de que nuestra relación pudiera no durar, pero ya me di cuenta que a tu lado es donde quiero estar siempre, Korra"

"Entiendo, Sami, porque hoy acabo de entender que significa ser feliz[4]"

Asami se acercó a Korra y le besó de nuevo, otro _beso robado._

 **Notas del autor:**

-De igual forma que el fic que subí antes, este ya estaba en mi cuenta, pero por varios motivos lo borre junto a los demás fics que tenía, y decidí subirlo de nuevo.

-Originalmente lo subí para la semana Korrasami.

-Mientras escribía la primer parte este fic escuchaba Sakura Kiss (Opening de Ouran) Que no les extrañe que ponga notas como esta, toda mi inspiración viene de la música.

-La parte de la invitación a la cita la escribí escuchando "A whole new world" o "Un Mundo Ideal" de la película Aladdin.

-La cita la escribí escuchando "Itazura na kiss" o "Beso travieso" (ending 6 de Inuyasha) por Gabriela Vega (versión al español latino)

-Hay veces que escribo las cosas en inglés, no se sorprende, o es porque no me gustan como suenan en español, o porque olvido como se llaman en español.

[1] ¿No les gusta el nombre? Se me hizo muy Varrick.

[2] Ustedes saben que es cierto

[3] Canción de Inuyasha que mencione arriba, escuchenla, esta genial.

[4] Más canción de Inuyasha

-Muchas gracias por leer si lo hicieron la primera vez o esta vez.

-Si ya lo habían leído y quieren dejar de nuevo un review o un follow lo agradeceré mucho, y también si no lo habían leído antes.


End file.
